Dark Rift
by Celes Arrowny
Summary: I'm not even sure it's in the right category... O well, I'm still deciding, but i do know the genres are correct


Dark Rift "The worst foe lies within self" 

~Excerpt From: _Parasite Eve_

A trademark of Square Co. Ltd.

  
"Get back here you scum!"  
Sohan ran as fast as he could away from the angry shopkeeper.  
He had stolen something; again, he just couldn't help it. It was a part of him just like sleeping is to anybody else. Except this time he was caught in the act. He dashed off as soon as he knew his cover was blown and soon the shopkeeper was chasing after him.  
  
Why this day? Of all days, why did he get caught today? Today was the day that he would be turning 15.   
  
He ran as fast as he could but the shopkeeper was too fast, he was gaining on Sohan.  
"What the hell did I steal that was so important?"  
He thought to himself, "what on earth did I take?"  
  
Actually Sohan didn't even need what he stole, no matter what it was, his family provided all the essentials of life. His father worked as a technician for the Coruscant Air Vehicle Transport Corporation. It wasn't the highest paying of all jobs there, but it paid a good amount for a middle-class family.   
  
The shopkeeper was very close now; Sohan estimated he had about 5 minutes of strength left. After that his muscles would give out.   
  
Just then, when he was running he saw...her. Kiyo. The object of Sohan 's affection, so to speak. Ever since the class trip to Alderaan to study the political system there, Sohan had been hiding secret feelings for her. He didn't know what he felt. Long ago when they were just friends he never thought about her that way. Now his feelings, often times, pain him to no end.

She was walking with some of her friends across the streets. She didn't seem to notice Sohan, but Sohan always noticed her. He put it upon himself to always protect her; it was a foolish promise though. One he knew he could never keep that promise, the only time he saw Kiyo regularly was every second cycle when they went to learn everything about the Coruscant Government System. Even then sometimes she didn't go.

"Probably hanging out with friends" Sohan said to himself  
  


Sohan didn't have that many close friends, he thought of himself as kind of a loner, he was a bit more mature than most boys his age. While the others played physically demanding games like Kadis-Kot and Fugen, he wanted to stay agile and nimble.  
While the others were thinking about which girl to take to the semi, Sohan was already thinking about what it would be like to get married one day.   
  
Sohan felt a pain while running, staring at Kiyo talking with her friends.   
"Must be a cramp," he thought to himself.  
He looked back to find that the shop keeper was still chasing him.  
"What a nerf-herder! What I'm be carrying must be important!"   
  
Sohan felt another sensation. Except this time it wasn't like a "love pain" or cramp, it felt different. He looked back at Kiyo who was in the distance now and he felt a surge of power flow through him, he started gaining speed and soon was dashing across the city streets with no problem. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his eyes and had to close them. When he opened them they were changed, he felt like he was looking through electro-binoculars. Even though Kiyo was so far away he saw her extremely clearly right now. Right down to the little strands of stray hair.   
"Weird" He thought to himself. Every time he looked closer at Kiyo he felt a little less fatigued and ran a little bit faster.  
  
The shopkeeper by now was loosing strength, he was loosing ground fast.  
"Shit, he musta activated the power, how else could he run that damn fast."  
  
Sohan looked back at the shopkeeper. He felt darkness inside of him when he did, it was boiling up into anger and Sohan couldn't contain it. Sohan suddenly burst into full speed; he was going so fast he didn't even notice the wall in front of him. He slammed into the wall and collapsed onto the floor. His head was bleeding badly. Before he lost consciousness he hid the thing that he had stolen, a small marble the size of a fist, in his hidden pocket on his vest.  
  


"Now no one will ever find it........"


End file.
